


Fake Love.

by RayshaunLucasSimp



Category: Marvel, Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Villain/Hero, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I have several missing assignments, Slow Burn, maybe?? - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayshaunLucasSimp/pseuds/RayshaunLucasSimp
Summary: Rayshaun Lucas gets tasked with capturing the quick-witted villain Doreen Green, who had been terrorising the city for months. He is advised to earn her trust slowly in order to turn her in. But will it be as as easy as initially thought? And will proving himself to be a good hero truly be worth it?
Relationships: Doreen Green/Rayshaun Lucas
Kudos: 1





	Fake Love.

It was moments like this Rayshaun looked back on his life choices. 

He was never really one for regretting the past, he's rather keep moving towards the future. However, when he was going undercover -risking his life in the process- in order to capture one of America's most notorious villains, it was hard not to wonder if he'd made the right choices in life. Maybe he could have had a normal life- have a wife and kids y'know, the works. But it's no use wondering what could have been when he knows that he willingly signed up for this disaster. He needed to prove himself, he didn't want to be constantly known as Captain America's rookie sidekick! He's spent far too long living in over people's shadow's: a case like this could prove that he's his own person. He'd be known as the hero who took down America's terror herself. However, he never said that it would be easy. This girl ,if you could even call her that, wasn't scared of anything, or so it appears. She'd let the whole country know her name. She clearly felt know shame for her actions, she had nothing to hide.

He has ,in fact, encountered her first hand. Everything had happened so fast: a fast-paced mess of claws, scratching and flashes of ginger hair. In that moment, he could hardly see: she was fast in an animalistic way. He thinks it's ironic in a way- she looked so innocent beforehand, with her gleaming emerald eyes, painfully cute freckles and her ginger hair in a loose ponytail. He hated stereotyping people on appearance ,that's the easiest way to be caught off-guard, but she'd looked so innocent. Even as the news and media showed evidence of the monster she was, it just didn't make sense to him. She was unique- in a murderous, dangerous and lethal sort of way.

So he finds himself walking towards her coordinates, his fingers lightly running over the scar she'd left on his neck during their fight. He'd memorised the mission objective, join her silly little gang, gain her trust, betray her and then turn her in. Simple. If he did this, people would stop treating him like some child, Captain America's tag-along. He is aware that it will most definitely prove itself difficult- but being able to complete these sorts of missions is a sign of a true hero. He's have been a fool if he didn't take his opportunity. It was whilst he was lost in thought when he spotted her for the second time. He wouldn't be beaten by her this time- he's more than prepared. So, with that thought, he followed the squirrel mutant as she turned the corner. 

"Target spotted, following now, over and out." He whispers stealthily into his hidden microphone. He follows none other than Doreen Green into a dark alleyway. 

What has he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait to continue writing this! I love the concept so much?


End file.
